Nada é Impossível
by Liny Lautner
Summary: Uma Volturi que virou Cullen e tem como exemplo sua família. Essa é Jane Cullen, o novo membro do clã de Carlisle. Foram vários anos vivendo no Alasca até se mudarem para uma pequena cidade chamada Forks e tudo virar uma bagunça. Jacob Black e Isabella Swan vão mudar completamente a vida dessa família. Jane se vê apaixonada e é correspondida, mas será que seu clã antigo vai deixa


Eu tinha acabado de me mudar do Alasca para Forks, era minha primeira vez aqui depois de ter passado 24 anos no frio do Alasca logo após ter saído da guarda Volturi.

Carlisle tinha feito uma surpresa pra mim, fez um quarto só meu naquela enorme casa de vidro no meio da floresta.

Eu era a novata de novo, nova casa, nova escola, nova Cullen, novas pessoas achando que eu sou mais esquisita do que o Jasper, enfim, é tudo novo. Eu podia contar com as únicas pessoas que me entendiam, Emmett e Edward, Em me divertia com as piadas dele e me fazia rir quando dava saudade de Volterra e do meu irmão, e Edward era como um melhor amigo, parecia que ele me compreendia melhor do que a mim mesma, eu sabia que ele passou ou ainda passava a mesma coisa do que eu, mais pelo fato dele estar com os Cullen a mais tempo já deveria ter se acostumado. As vezes, quando nós estávamos sozinhos, costumávamos conversar um com o outro, como se fosse um diário ou terapia.

Faltava um dia para começar as aulas no Forks High School e eu estava bem ansiosa, mal consegui jantar - e isso era uma coisa rara, já que a gente só jantava para parecer mais humanos -. Não me despedi de ninguém essa noite, simplesmente quando deu 22:17 fui para o meu quarto arrumar minha coisa para amanhã. Depois de ter arrumado tudo peguei meu celular e fui escutar minhas musicar preferidas. Não demorou muito para que eu me distraísse e me livrasse do mundo.

Fui despertada com uma luz forte que vinha bem em direção ao meu rosto, a luz clara vinha da porta - isso me fez pensar que estaria Sol - mais era apenas a luz do dia nublado de Forks. Olhei para o relógio e ainda era 06:32, tinha acordado cedo demais para levantar e ir me arrumar. Levantei da cama e fui direto para o banheiro lavar meu rosto e escovar meus dentes. Depois de ter feito isso desci as escadas bem devagar para tomar o café.

– Bom dia querida. - disse Esme com uma voz delicada - dormiu bem meu anjo?

– Não muito mãe, um sonho ruim com o Alec me deixou meio mal humorada. - respondi ela com uma carinha de deprimida.

– Isso passa Ja, no começo é sempre assim quando você vem morar com pessoas que você não conhece direito - respondeu ela,

– Mais já se passaram 24 anos, as coisas deveriam estar mudando pra mim, eu não aguento mais viver nessa coisa de solidão, está acabando comigo já.

– Filha, isso é apenas o começo - disse ela tirando uma com a minha cara e segurando o riso - Um dia você vai olhar para um vampiro e sentir o que você jamais sentiu por outro vampiro.

– É, talvez sim.

Depois disso ficamos quietas por um longo segundo, até Emmett, Jasper e Alice entrar na cozinha.

– Bom dia família - disse eles como se fossem um coral.

– Bom dia. - Esme e eu respondemos juntas, e no momento que as palavras saíram uma olhou para a cara da outra e começamos a rir feito duas idiotas.

– Cadê o Carlisle ? - disse Rosalie ainda no meio da escada, parecia não estar de bem com a vida hoje.

– Já foi trabalhar, Rose. - respondeu Esme.

Naquele momento não quis mais ficar ali, sabia que com Rosalie meu mal humor se tornaria pior, então peguei a tigela de cereal e coloquei-a em cima do balcão. Sem querer esperar muito, corri para o meu quarto tentando me desligar da cozinha.

Abri a porta do meu quarto para me arrumar e arrumar minha cama, quando dou de cara com ela arrumada e um bilhete em cima _"surpresa, espero que isso te deixe mais feliz maninha" _na mesma hora um sorriso saiu sem eu perceber, Edward sabia que eu odiava quando lia minha mente, mais desta vez eu gostei um pouco.

Fui tomar meu banho e me trocar para ir a escola. Quando acabei já era 07:21, estava mais do que na hora. Peguei minha bolsa e fui dar um beijo de despedida em Esme.

– Tchau querida - disse ela me abraçando forte como se eu fosse uma adolescente saindo de casa pela primeira vez.

– Tchau, mamãe - retribui o abraço com gentileza.

Entrei no carro de Edward sem ele ter me convidado, e fui logo dado um beijo em seu rosto

– Obrigado por hoje, foi bem... gentil da sua parte maninho.

– Não foi nada - respondeu ele com o sorriso encantador e deu a partida no carro.


End file.
